Perfect Winter
by EclairLi
Summary: Fue un beso el que marco una promesa esa noche, una promesa que ambos se esforzarían por cumplir. Una promesa que ha estado desde el principio, porque ese era su destino.


**_Cuando me fije en mis carpetas, vi este pequeño Fic que había comenzado a escribir. Fue el primero que hice para el fandom de ML, era un especial de navidad que nunca termine y cuando lo vi dije "¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a terminarlo!" y así fue como llegó._**

 ** _La verdad, el resultado no me agrado del todo, pero aun así decidí subirlo c:_**

 ** _Espero les guste._**

 ** _~0~_**

Era una noche fría de invierno, la ciudad de París rebosaba de luz y vida antes de noche buena. Las calles estaban llenas de personas que planeaban recibir noche buena en las plazas y parques del lugar. Para él era muy normal caminar solo por las veredas llenas de luces navideñas en esa fecha, cuando tenías un padre que ponía el trabajo antes que la familia, era normal vagar sin compañía. Le hubiese gustado ir a casa de su mejor amigo, Nino, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a velar por él en esas fechas, y en muchas otras, pero le apenaba presentarse a esas horas, de seguro ya estaban en medio de la cena navideña, riendo y abriendo los regalos ¿Cómo podría él atreverse a romper ese momento con su presencia? Su único acompañante se había dormido en el bolsillo de su abrigo, por lo que tampoco tenía con quien hablar en esos momentos para pedir consejo.

Pues aunque Plagg fuese un pesado la mayoría de las veces, su kwami era un buen consejero cuando se lo proponía.

Se encontró de pie frente al gran árbol navideño que adornaba la parte baja de la torre Eiffel, las personas pasaban a su lado sin reconocerlo realmente, pero aquello le agrada. Aunque casi siempre podía pasear con libertad por las calles de París, al ser un modelo reconocido, era inevitable encontrarse con fans de vez en cuando que lo hostigaban con sus parloteos sin sentido y sus gritos demasiados agudos que lastimaban su sensible oído.

A veces creía que los sentidos se le habían agudizado desde que empezó a ser Chat Noir.

Plagg se removió en su bolsillo, haciendo que él lo mirara. El pequeño felino negro asomo su cabeza con ojos somnolientos, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente. Adrien quería mucho a su compañero, ha estado con él durante muchos años ya ¿Cómo no quererlo? Aunque este prefiera el queso que su propia compañía.

Cuando fue media noche, Adrien saco un pequeño trozo de queso de una bolsa que tenía en la mano y se lo extendió con una sonrisa al kwami, que trataba de ocultarse de ojos curiosos.

—Feliz navidad, Plagg.

—¡Queso! — Exclamó arrebatándole el manjar de la mano y llevándose al bolsillo para abrazarlo. Adrien rió al ver la cara de gusto que había puesto cuando le dio un mordisco —Gracias, Adrien.

Adrien solo sonrió y suspiro mirando lo alto del árbol, recordando como de pequeño jugaba con su madre y su padre, armándolo para noche buena.

Las cosas cambiaron desde que ella desapareció.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a la mansión, sin decir nada, sin esperar nada. A estas alturas de la vida, ya no esperaba nada de su padre, ni de nadie más que de Nino y, tal vez, de su compañera de luchas, aquella joven de un corazón tan grande como el universo mismo.

—Adrien —Llamó Plagg —Yo también te tengo un regalo.

El rubio lo miro con confusión, extrañado de que el kwami le hiciera un regalo, este nunca le daba nada más que queso para las fechas especiales como su cumpleaños. Estrecho los ojos y lo miro inquisitivo, esperando que no se atreviera a darle queso.

—No es queso —Dijo entre risas al ver su mirada. —Solo ve por ese camino ¿De acuerdo?.

Plagg señalo una vereda que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Adrien aun más confundido que antes, decidió hacer caso a lo que decía el pequeño guardián nada más por la intriga de saber que le tenía preparado.

—Espero que no sea una broma, Plagg—Le advirtió —Si no, te quedarás sin queso por el resto del mes.

Plagg lo miro ofendido —No es una broma —Se quejó —No debería darte nada.

Adrien sonrió a pesar de todo.

Durante una hora, Plagg le indico que caminara, entrando por varias veredas, cruzando calles, tropezándose con personas. El rubio no entendía a donde quería llegar su kwami, incluso sugirió transformarse para llegar más rápido, pero este se negó rotundamente a su pedido, diciéndole que debía ser así para que fuese más emocionante.

Adrien ya estaba empezando a dudar de su amigo cuando llegaron a una zona de árboles que nunca había visto, jamás había estado en esa zona y ni sabía que existía. Plagg lo animo a que se adentrará entre los árboles y siguiera recto. Se encontraba reacio a obedecerle, pero termino entrando, la curiosidad era demasiado grande como para ignorar lo que sea que estaba planeando su pequeño compañero.

Las luces que se presentaron del otro lado los sorprendieron. Había una pista de hielo completamente sola, pero adornada con miles de luces navideñas y adornos entre rojo y verde. Adrien frunció el ceño confundido ¿Por qué Plagg querría traerlo a ese lugar? Y de hecho, iba a preguntarlo, pero su pequeño amigo había desaparecido de su abrigo para escabullirse en algún sitio lejos de él. Soltó un improperio por lo bajo, aquello era una estúpida broma de Plagg, ese pequeñajo iba a pagárselas por hacerlo caminar.

Una risita femenina le llamo la atención, una que conocía demasiado bien como para ignorarla. Al voltear al otro lado de la pista, vio a una chica cubierta con un abrigo rojo y un gorrito navideño patinar en el hielo mientras reía. La forma en la que se movía era elegante, dulce que hipnotizaba, lo dejo enganchado con la mirada. Ella dio una vuelta en su propio eje y dio un salto cayendo glacialmente mientras se deslizaba. Duro así varios minutos, sin querer interrumpirla ¿Qué hacía ella allí? No la veía desde que le dieron vacaciones de invierno en el instituto.

—Esto es divertido —Le escucho decir —Pero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Tikki?

Adrien se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña figura roja flotando al lado de la muchacha. Su vista se agudizo y vio que efectivamente era una criatura como Plagg, era una kwami.

Hace un año que estaba empezando a sospechar de ella, sus actitudes se le antojaban demasiado similares a su compañera de luchas, su forma de expresarse y moverse lo hipnotizaban como lo hacía cuando era Ladybug. Pero ahora estaba aún más que seguro de que sus sospechas eran reales.

Hace tres meses que decidió tratar de conocerla más a fondo, pero ella no ponía mucho de su parte al hablar con él. Se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba con frecuencia. Tanto que llego a pensar que ella sabía quién era él, pero quería disimular sin mucho éxito.

En el último mes, él le había enviado indirectas un tanto directas sobre que sabía su identidad como Ladybug, pero ella no parecía captarlos o se hacía la tonta con él.

—Ya te dije que es un regalo… —Escucho decir a una vocecita que rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Si pero ¿Qué regalo? —La voz de la muchacha sonaba tan confundida como él había estado unos minutos atrás.

Pequeño tramposo. Pensó negando con la cabeza, entendiendo de que iba todo aquello.

Adrien se acercó por el borde de la pista hasta donde ella se encontraba y sonrió ampliamente. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Marinette.

La chica se sobresaltó y Tikki corrió rápidamente a "esconderse" para que no la descubrieran.

—¿Adrien? —Preguntó sorprendida y se acercó patinando hacía él —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso preguntó yo ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? Es noche buena. —Le respondió, esquivando su pregunta.

Ella sonrió con sutileza —Mis padres tuvieron que salir a una fiesta navideña que celebraba una empresa de gastronomía, así que no tenía mucho que hacer hoy —Explicó. —¿Tú por qué estás aquí? Es noche buena —Le recordó sus propias palabras.

Adrien se encogió de hombros sin mucho ánimo. — Mi padre como todos los años, me dejo solo. Salí a dar un paseo y termine aquí.

Marinette lo miro con tristeza, entendiendo su sentimiento de pasar solo noche buena. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando comprendió que él pasaba todos los años solo noche buena y se enterneció, temblando de indignación.

—Adrien…—Murmuro sonrojándose por su idea —¿Quieres pasar noche buena conmigo?

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante su petición. Jamás se esperó que la tierna Marinette le ofreciera tal cosa, pero de alguna manera, esperaba algo así de ella.

Porque era ella.

Adrien sonrió con travieso, esa sonrisa pícara que solía tener cuando era Chat Noir, haciendo sonrojar más a Marinette.

—¿Pasar _noche_ buena contigo, princesa?

El énfasis que hizo Adrien sorprendió a Marinette, la pobre parecía que echaba humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

—¡N-no de esa manera! —Exclamó ella, escandalizada.

—¿De qué manera? —preguntó con inocencia. Adrien se llevó una mano al pecho, falsamente sorprendido. —¿En qué estás pensando, my lady? ¡Pero que mente la suya!

Marinette se tapó la cara avergonzada. —Lo hiciste a propósito ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —Parpadeo con inocencia, pero por dentro se regocijaba de la reacción con había obtenido.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —Pidió ella. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Me temo Marinette, que deberás ser más específica.

—¡Adrien!

La carcajada del rubio resonó en toda la pista. Marinette parecía fascinada con la nueva faceta que había conocido esa noche del amor de su vida. La verdad es que le agradaba ese Adrien bromista, aunque se estuviese divirtiendo a su costa. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer el tipo de situación que estaba teniendo con él en ese momento, le parecía un sueño.

 _De hecho, me recuerda un poco a mi gatito_. Pensó sonriendo nostálgica.

Hace más o menos tres semanas que no había visto a Chat Noir, ningún akuma había atacado en ese mes y las cosas estaban lo bastante tranquilas en general como para no tener que patrullar seguido. Desgraciadamente no se había cruzado con él en los pocos patrullajes que había tenido y aunque le costará admitirlo, extrañaba a ese gato.

—Acepto —Dijo él.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

 ** _~0~_**

Caminaron por las calles de París de regreso al hogar de Marinette mientras se escuchaban las alegres canciones que resonaban.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Adrien al verse arrastrado por ella hacía un grupo que tocaba en una plaza y había gente bailando.

—Divirtiéndome contigo —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Adrien.

Se suponía que en un principio irían a casa, pero entre los recorridos, Marinette llevo a Adrien a todos lados. Bailaron en medio de la plaza, se comieron unos dulces navideños que estaban vendiendo, se compraron unos cuernos de renos e incluso se tomaron fotos.

Adrien no recordaba haberla pasado tan bien antes, Marinette se mostraba más natural, más alegre y risueña, dulce y tierna. Le hizo sonreír más de una vez y reír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Estaba llegando a la panadería mientras comían unos aperitivos que habían comprado, conversando cosas triviales y de su día a día, las palabras fluían de parte de los dos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y eso los hacía sentir cómodos, libres.

Cada faceta que ambos descubrían del otro le fascinaba.

Adrien descubrió que Marinette podía ser irónica y sarcástica, que poseía un carácter fuerte y que tenía una bondad inmensa cuando ayudo a un niño perdido en el parque y le compro un obsequio de navidad.

Marinette estaba encantada, descubrió que Adrien era bromista, a veces un poco atrevido y galán, y que contaba chistes realmente malos…

Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando descubrió que aquellas actitudes le recordaban a Chat Noir. Miro de reojo al rubio, esa noche la llamaba mucho "mylady" tal como hacía el gatito.

Adrien la observó con una sonrisa. —Te has dado cuenta.

Ella parpadeo, confundida —¿Cuenta de qué?

—¿No lo has hecho? —Parecía sorprendido —No puede ser —Rió —Y yo que pensé que no hacía falta gritarlo, my lady.

Marinette se detuvo en seco cuando lo escucho, abriendo mucho los ojos y palideciendo. —Imposible —Mascullo incrédula.

—¿Por qué? —Él también se detuvo, observándola con esa sonrisa que empezaba a ser tan típica de él —¿Es tan increíble?

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Preguntó ella, repentinamente incomoda.

—Lo sospecho desde hace un año —Miro al cielo —Y hace unas semanas empecé a estar seguro de quien eras —La miro a los ojos —Pero hoy lo confirme por completo.

Para sorpresa de Adrien, Marinette sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta su casa, y sin decir palabra, lo dejo en el living para subir a su habitación. Adrien escucho los pasos de ella arriba mientras murmuraba algo que no podía entender. Él espero pacientemente mientras observaba su alrededor, la calidez del hogar lo envolvió sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de nostalgia.

Marinette bajo las escaleras con rapidez y aterrizo frente a él, extendiéndole un paquete. Adrien miro confuso el objeto en sus manos, pero lo tomo entre las de él mientras le dedicaba una mirada a ella.

—Es para ti. —Sonrió con dulzura —Ábrelo —Le ánimo.

Adrien abrió el paquete con un poco de impaciencia infantil, haciendo reír a Marinette.

—Pero… —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, alzando la mirada para verla a los ojos —¿Cómo…?

—Yo también tenía mis sospechas, gatito.

Él sonrió —Tan astuta como siempre, Mylady. —Marinette amplió su sonrisa. —Es hermosa… —

Saco la bufanda ber de la caja y se la colocó en el cuello. Observó la huella de gato en negro que había al final de la tela y sonrió, leyendo lo que tenía bordado.

 _"Para mi fiel gatito."_

—¿Por eso reaccionaste tan tranquilamente al saber quién era?

—M-mas o menos…—Ella jugo con sus manos, repentinamente nerviosa.

La Marinette que tartamudeaba volvió, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

—¿Por eso tartamudeabas cuando me hablabas? —Ella lo miro confundida —Esa actitud tímida tuya… ¿Es por qué ya sabías quién era?

—No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta —Dijo ella sorprendida.

—¿Cuenta de qué? —Preguntó confundido.

Marinette rió con dulzura y lo abrazo, sin poder creer lo despistado que era su compañero. Él tardó en reaccionar, pero una vez que lo hizo, la rodeo con sus brazos con rapidez, apegándola a su cuerpo.

—Me gustas—Adrien se quedó estático en su lugar —Desde hace años, la verdad —Se sonrojo apegada a su pecho —Y cuando empecé a sospechar que eras Chat Noir… Me gustaste aun más…

Adrien no sabía que responder.

—¿Por qué? —Logro decir, casi sin aliento.

—Porque me alegraba no tener dudas sobre a quien quería… —Ella alzó la mirada, con una sonrisa —Porque estaba queriendo al mismo chico sin saberlo…

Y fue cuando Adrien comprendió sus palabras a la perfección. Estaba perdido, totalmente. Aun si ella no hubiese sido Ladybug, probablemente aun así estaría con ella ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se había enamorado de Marinette sin darse cuenta, no porque fuera Ladybug, si no por ser quien era.

—¡Y el beso!

Adrien y Marinette miraron hacia arriba, observando el muérdago que había en las manos de Tikki y Plagg.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

Fue un beso el que marco una promesa esa noche, una promesa que ambos se esforzarían por cumplir.

Una promesa que ha estado desde el principio, porque ese era su destino.

 ** _~0~_**

 ** _Bueno, aquí termina, espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Mañana si puedo, subiré el siguiente capítulo de "Valentine Day's"_**

 ** _Aquí entre nos, creo que el titulo está mal escrito… ¡Pero no lo cambiare! Que flojera (¿?)_**

 ** _Se despide, Eclair Li._**


End file.
